


The road to mangaka

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [1]
Category: Barakamon
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 OTPs challenge, Crack, Drabbles, Gag, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tama's life is so hard ever since she saw Hiro-nii and Sensei rosy hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road to mangaka

**Author's Note:**

> Other: for the 30 Days of OTP challenge I found on tumblr.  
> Theme: #1 - holding hands

Whenever she's stressed, Tama would pick up her favorite manga, curl up deep within her makeshift blanket fort and read for several hours. For two, or maybe five hours straight. Until her eyes started stinging from the dryness, tears leaking out from the lack of moisture. Until the fist of hunger squeezed her stomach and entangled her innards into a knot of endless torture, whisperin _g 'feed me feed me'_.  
  
Other times, like now, she would release her stress onto her sketchpad, pencil sharpened, and ink bottle close by, and with herself hunched over the white sheet of paper.  _Scritch scritch scratch scratch_  a doodle. The doodle turned into a faint outline, a face, the eyes, a body, a hand and a flesh wound spraying fountain of blood. Details will come in later with depth, color and dialogue.  
  
A vague story line formed in her mind. She flipped to a new sheet, sketched some vague body outlines of more characters. The main character was introduced. No good. Too plain. Not shounen manga enough. Not enough manly testosterone fire bursting from the paper. Need nakama to fulfill his wishes. No obvious motivations for his life.  
  
She flipped to another new sheet and tried again. A new scene with zoomed-in panels, divided into three parts. A smile, sparkling sound effect, then eye contact between one person to another. The smile stretched into a bright grin.  _"kekekekeke"_ was added, and then  _"friends?_ " in a large speech bubble. The next page one of the characters held out a hand to the other character.  _"Sure. Don't think I will forget what you did,"_  one of them would say.  
  
This was turning into a freaky version of a  _shounen_  series. What would  _JUMP_  think of it? Two guys holding hands, shaking them actually, spread out in 5 huge panels of sheets with sparkles and dialogues that sound like some sugary sweet  _shoujo_ manga where the heroine confesses her love, but in Tama's case, the story isn't about a heroine but about a guy and his friend finally having a moment of peace, what do you know? He kinda looked like Hiro-nii and the other character had some Sensei's idiotic city boy nature.  
  
Tama froze.  
  
... what.  
  
She impaled her sketchpad.  
  
Her pencil cracked.  
  
"NOOOOO!" She screamed at the ceiling, throwing her arms over her eyes and rolled herself around the floor. "I'M NOT A FUJOSHI! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
She up ended her table, sketchpad and pencil flying to the other end of her room and then she crawled into her bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around her body. "Must resist. Must resist."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks
> 
> Yesterday, I marathoned Barakamon anime up till episode 5. It's surprisingly cute and hilarious. Today... I just wanted to drabble and this... came out. I'm sorry, Tama. Your reactions were very funny even when you kept saying it's disgusting. v_v
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
